powerguyg4fandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire's Fear
Vampire's Fear Vampire's Fear is a fanfiction written by PowerGuyG4. The story revolves around the events of Mass Effect 2 and follows Mathias von Delacroix during Shepard's mission to defeat the Collectors. The story can be read on FanFiction.net as well as on DeviantArt; however, only up to the 7th chapter is available on DeviantArt since DeviantArt appears to have broken its bloody text upload system. Note that this article will assume the reader's knowledge of the Mass Effect universe. Here is the Mass Effect Wikia if necessary. Summary Mathias von Delacroix is a halfbreed vampire who is recruited for Commander Deon Shepard's mission to defeat the Collectors. During the mission, Mathias is forced to ponder himself and his life as he is put into harm's way. He discovers an unusual but welcome friendship with the aliens. Chapters # Freedom's Progress: 'Mathias encounters the Collectors on the human colony of Freedom's Progress, where he meets Commander Shepard, Jacob Taylor, Miranda Lawson and the quarian Tali. # '''Welcome to the Team: '''Mathias is officially recruited to be a part of Shepard's team to fight the Collectors. # '''The Ruffian Archangel: '''Mathias goes with Commander Shepard to recruit the turian known as Garrus Vakarian. # '''A Psychotic Convict: '''Mathias goes with Commander Shepard to recruit the human convict and powerful biotic known as Jack. # '''Horizon: '''The Illusive Man contacts Shepard and orders him and his crew to head to the human colony known as Horizon, as it is about to be attacked by the Collectors. Mathias tags along. # '''Vampire's Father: '''Mathias discovers the location of his father's killer and asks Shepard for his help in hunting him down. # '''Public Assassination: '''Garrus asks for Shepard's help in hunting down and killing the one who betrayed him. Mathias goes along and befriends Garrus in the process. # '''Illium Relocation: '''Miranda asks for Shepard's help in relocating her sister, who is being followed by her crazed father. Mathias follows along and provides help with the mission. # '''Vampire Hunter's Prize: '''A vampire hunter named Indaryn Odin kidnaps and attempts to kill Mathias, under the request of Human Command. Trilogy Vampire's Fear is a part of a planned trilogy, consisting of four stories: * 'Child of the Cold Depths: A prologue to Vampire's Fear that highlights Mathias' early life. This story currently only exists as an idea. * 'Vampire's Fear: '''A fanfiction that revolves around the events of Mass Effect 2, following Mathias von Delacroix as he is recruited for Commander Shepard's mission to fight the Collectors. * 'Vampire's Reprise: 'A fanfiction that revolves around the events of Mass Effect 3, following Mathias von Delacroix as he fights the Reapers with Commander Shepard. This story currently only exists as an idea. * 'Vampire's Effigy: '''A fanfiction that revolves around the events of Mass Effect: Andromeda and follows Mathias von Delacroix on his trip with the Pathfinder to find a new Earth in the Andromeda galaxy. This story currently only exists as an idea. Fun Facts * Vampire's Fear follows the Mass Effect 2 story quite closely. Category:Story Category:Trilogy Category:Vampire's Fear